Eiffel Tower
The Eiffel Tower is a wide-world famous landmark located in Paris which has made cameos in many Disney films and series over the years. Appearances ''The Aristocats The Eiffel Tower makes several background appearances, including at the end of the opening credits, and at nighttime before Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Thomas O'Malley arrive at the Alley Cats' apartment. Beauty and the Beast The Eiffel Tower is seen during "Be Our Guest". It is displayed by Lumière, the plates, and the silverware as an anachronistic way of illustrating the "After all, this is France" line. Tarzan When Jane uses an image projector to teach Tarzan about human civilization, one of the images is that of the Eiffel Tower. 102 Dalmatians The Eiffel Tower can be seen on a poster after Cruella De Vil, Jean-Pierre Le Pelt, & Alonzo arrive in Paris. Monsters, Inc. The Eiffel Tower appears in the background when Sulley, Mike, & Boo rush through a door to a bedroom in Paris while Randall is chasing them. Ratatouille When Remy becomes separated from the others and ends up marooned underneath Gusteau's restaurant in Paris, he goes to the surface to see where he is, in which he can see the Eiffel Tower. Phineas and Ferb The Eiffel Tower makes an appearance in the opening sequence when the singer suggests climbing up the Eiffel Tower as something they can do one day in summer vacation, Phineas and Ferb are climbing up the tower. In "Rollercoaster", Phineas and Ferb landed on the Eiffel Tower and slingshot to space. In "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", the Eiffel Tower had made a cameo, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his daughter Vanessa went in it. Cars 2 After Mater, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell arrive in Paris, they drive past the Eiffel Tower, although Mater's attention briefly gets drawn by a mime performing in front of the tower. In the film, the tower is scaled up by 150%, the arches at the base are designed to resemble a wire wheel, the first and second floors have a facade inspired by Bugatti grills while the top is shaped like a Lodge spark plug from 1937. Tomorrowland The Eiffel Tower was the site where the secret society Plus Ultra was established by the tower's designer Gustave Eiffel, along with his friends Thomas Edison, Nikola Tesla, and Jules Verne during the 1889 Exposition Universelle. The Eiffel Tower was built to disguise a rocket launch platform, used to launch a ship to create a "running start" into the alternate dimension housing Tomorrowland. As one of the older means of entering Tomorrowland, it houses a Plus Ultra teleportation waystation hidden in a maintenance area. Frank Walker, Casey Newton, and Athena would use the Eiffel Tower rocket to enter Tomorrowland while evading Nix's animatronic foot soldiers. Mickey and the Roadster Racers Disney Parks The Eiffel Tower is commonly used as a symbol of France in the Disney parks, with it serving as a stage for can-can dancing dolls in all versions of It's a Small World and a miniature replica of the tower serving as a decorative element of the France Pavilion at Epcot. It appears as one of the locations seen in the Soarin' Around the World attraction, though it is removed in Tokyo's version due to its resemblance to Tokyo Tower in that version's finale. In The Timekeeper, a timelapse of the Tower's construction can be seen when the Timekeeper accidentally leaves the time machine in fast-forward. The Tower appears later in the ending scene when traveling to the Paris of the future. The Tower is also referenced in the Explorer's Club Restaurant at Hong Kong Disneyland, where a journal entry from Lord Henry Mystic tells of him having to scold Albert the Monkey for trying to steal a loose rivet as a souvenir. Gallery Eiffel Tower.jpg|The Eiffel Tower as seen in ''The Aristocats. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6369.jpg|An image of the Eiffel Tower in Tarzan, during the Strangers Like Me sequence. Eiffel Tower (Ratatouille).png|The Eiffel Tower (seen in the background) in Ratatouille. Cars 2- Eiffel Tower concept art.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-9.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-10.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-11.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-12.jpg cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-5902.jpg|The Eiffel Tower in Cars 2, as viewed from the Trocadero. Paris eiffel.jpg|The Eiffel Tower as seen in Cars 2. Tomorrowland Screenshot 2495.jpg|The Eiffel Tower in Tomorrowland. Tomorrowland Screenshot 2549.jpg|The Eiffel Tower rocket takes off, in Tomorrowland. Trivia *In the first Cars film, a picture of the Eiffel Tower in the shape of a traffic cone can be seen in one of the cones at the Cozy Cone Motel. References fr:Tour Eiffel Category:The Aristocats Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Ratatouille Category:Cars locations Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Buildings Category:Little Einsteins locations Category:National Treasure Category:The Aristocats locations Category:101 Dalmatians locations Category:Monsters, Inc. locations Category:Ratatouille locations Category:National Treasure locations Category:Tomorrowland (film) Category:Special Agent Oso Category:Locations Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers